Mount St Helens, The true story
by takuya
Summary: Every one know it erupted, but no one knows the real reason why...untill now!


The year was 1980, near the start of May, and the former allied members were joined together for a meeting in a remote and somewhat isolated area of the United States – Washington State, in fact.

"Now let's start with an easy one, do we all know why we're here?" shouted America, standing up at the top of the table.

" It's to do with how much whining Prussia has been doing since I took him in to my house to _take care _of him, da" answered Russia, with his tiger smile.

"Yes and Germany as well, he has been voicing his annoyance at not even being able to see his brother even on a social level, which is why we have called this meeting to talk about weather or not we should let them have supervised visits as family members only," concluded England.

"But that's how its all starts, just talking with family – then before you know it, you've got Nazis beating up poor Poland and tanks in places you don't even want to think about," snapped America in that brash tone of his.

"Oh, is little America scared of having his vital regions invaded by Germany?" said France in that mocking tone of his.

"Shut it Frenchy, I'm not scared of anything! I just don't want another war – after all, it must be embarrassing to be saved by me all the time," countered America.

"I don't believe we should allow it – if they spend time together, it will just keep the pain of separation fresh in both of their minds. After all, when my Great Wall went up it hurt for a long time before I got used to it, so in time so will they" added China.

"Pain only makes you stronger, isn't that what they wanted da?" replied Russia.

"That may be a point, but let's not forget it wasn't Germany himself that personally started the war. He was only following the orders of his boss, which we all do even if sometimes we don't agree with them," added England, remembering what it felt like to be separated from some one you care about. Weather it be by a wall or an ocean, it's not nice.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with the commie on this one. You can't just say you were following orders, that's like admitting you have no free will. He could have done something if he wanted to, but he didn't. So he deserves what he gets," America continued in his loud tone.

"Maybe he was thinking third time lucky, but really you would have thought he'd have leaned his lesson by now," said France, in a tone that may have been hinting at something else.

"I think we should let them see each other. After all, it was only because of the restrictions that were placed on them after the first war that made them want to have another," came a soft voice that no one seem to notice or pay attention to.

"Who?" asked a small white bear in the lap of the speaker.

Light violet eyes looked down between a blonde curl.

"I'm Canada," was the automatic reply.

The meeting carried on like this all day with no real progresses being made, until it was called for the day.

"Well I don't think we'll be getting any further today, let's call it quits and go for dinner," said America, standing up and collecting his papers.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going to?" asked England, noticing the way he hurried to the exit.

"Off to dinner of course, I haven't had a burger in, like, ages," answered America, in a 'duh! Isn't it obvious' way.

"Did you forget? We agreed to have no outside help in this matter, and that France would be left to do all the cooking," asked England, watching him.

"Kind of, but I only said yes 'cause I thought I could go out and get my own food," he answered, with a kind of sad look for being caught out doing something so silly.

"Well why can't someone else do it," he wined; sounding like the child he used to be under England's care.

"We already went over this on the phone before the meeting America – no one would eat anything I would make, China would only cook with 20 of his own people helping so that's a no as we said no outside help, no one trusts Russia in a room full of sharp pointy things, and finally France refused to eat anything you made, so that really only left him," explained England in his polite tone.

"So why do his dislikes count more than mine? It's not fair," America wined again.

"Alfred! Please stop, do you even know how to cook anything that doesn't already come in a wrapper?" asked England. You could tell by the use of his human name that he was getting to the end of his patience.

"It still seems unfair – and in my own country as well." He really was acting like a child now.

"Now come on lad, can't you be a brave boy and at least try it? After all, where would the great Indiana Jones be if he wasn't willing to try the snake surprise?" said England, playing off America's pride.

"You're right! I am the brave and almighty Alfred F Jones! I fear nothing that French pansy has, he can try his worst!" shouted America, and strode in to the dining hall.

'Silly thing. Still a child a heart, aren't you?' England thought to himself with a soft smile before also walking in, but with a calmer stride.

"What the hell is this!" asked America in disbelief as he looked down at his plate.

"Oh, mon cher, its escargots," smiled France as he picked up one of them on a small fork before placing it gently in his mouth.

"Well this 'es can go' in the bin" replied America as he pushed the plate away.

"I'll eat them for you if you want, I haven't had them in ages", said Canada softly in the seat next to him.

"Sure bro, you're welcome to them – I guess you're more used to this fancy French crap then me," smiled America, poring the contents of his plate on to Canada's.

"Ok, mes amis, on to our main course – filet mignon," came France's sing-song voice as he started to bring plates from the kitchen area.

America looked down at the dish in front of him, and pocked it gently with his knife. "Well, at least its beef," he muttered, still not happy about the set-up.

"If you prefer, I could make you a coq au vin," France whispered in his ear.

"Pervert" muttered America, as his fist meet France's face.

All the nations were heading to their rooms upstairs for the night after not getting anything completed in the meeting.

" Oh by the way America, don't even think of trying to call for a burger on the phone in your room – they've all been cut off," England said as he entered his own room.

"Damn it!"

The next day didn't go that well either – in fact, there were fights from almost the outset.

"Don't listen to him – after all, if it was left up to him in the first place we wouldn't have won the war in the first place, you cheese-eating surrender monkey!" England shouted at France.

"Yeah, well, your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!" France shouted back.

"What did you just say about my mother?" shouted England in reply as he tried to choke the life out of France.

Meanwhile, at the site of the discussion, a lone blonde sat at the base of the wall with a brunet next to him.

"It's not right, it's not fair. It was my boss that wanted to do all that stuff, it was my fault for not trying to stop him sooner – why should he have to suffer as well?"

"Germany, it's not your fault. You thought he was doing what was best for your country, what was needed to help you become a strong country again," said the brunet as he rubbed up against Germany's arm.

"Yeah, Italy, a strong country. Now I'm even worse off then I was before – and now I've even lost my brother," muttered Germany softly, as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Ve, don't worry, I'm sure he's annoying them all with his awesomeness, they'll be begging to give him back in no time," said Italy softly, trying to cheer up Germany.

"Plus, even though we're always separated I can still sense how my brother's doing, even though most of the time we aren't in our native lands, so I'm sure if you try you could sense how he is. After all he's now part of Germany, so Germany should be able to tell how he is." Italy tried again to make his blond friend happy.

"I've tried, but it's as if the wall has gone though my heart, stopping it from working. There's just so much pain, it's leached in to the very ground. I hear them screaming at night, my citizens who had lived there for many years were dragged away screaming just because they weren't what he wanted. I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Germany started to scream, holding his head.

"Doitsu!" the Italian snapped, grabbing the German's face with both hands. "It wasn't your fault!" he said, in a tone normally only heard from his brother Romano. "I know you didn't want a war, you just wanted to bring the two part of your country back together again. Plus your boss wasn't even born here, so it shouldn't count as it wasn't one of your citizens that did it all," Italy continued to say, resting his forehead against the other's, trying to send soothing thoughts in to the other's mind.

Germany pushed the other away, a scowl now on his face.

"Don't act like you care now. You ran off! If you cared about the outcome you would have stayed," snapped Germany.

"Not true Germany, but I knew that near the end you were only fighting to protect me. I didn't want to be holding you back, so the next time they caught me I just didn't call for help. It was worth having to eat horrible English food if it meat that Germany could chose what he really wanted – plus if I was with them they wouldn't punish me, and then no matter how the war ended I could still come back to Germany," explained Italy, taking the other, larger hand in both of his.

"You really did that for me?" asked Germany, the scowl melting away as he looked at how hard the other was holding his hand – as if without it he might be hit by it instead.

"Si, all for Germany," he smiled, still holding on to the other's hand.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that you'd never do anything against me. It's just this whole war thing has gotten my head in a mess," replied Germany, rubbing the brown locks with his other hand. The Italian, seeing this as a sign, dropped Germany's hand and hugged him around the waist instead.

"I think it's time for my super secret plan, which may only work the once and which I have been saving for the darkest moment," said Germany softly, looking up at the sky as if he could see something that wasn't really there. "Look up Italy, I found the one thing that can get over the wall that no one is monitoring," Germany said in a tone that was nearly like the Italian's, still with that same unrecognisable look on his face. If you were trying to compare it, then others might say it looks like England when he's talking to his _special_ friends.

"Ve, I only see birds Germany," answered Italy, sounding more confused then normal trying to see what the other saw.

"Exactly!"

"Ve, maybe we should go inside Germany, I think you might have gotten to much sun," suggested Italy, remembering how sometimes, if he spends his siesta in the sun, when he wakes he can't remember things right.

" No Italy, I'm alright – just watch." After saying that, he looked around to check the coast was clear before releasing a high pitched whistle. A few moments later a small yellow bird flew over the wall and in to Germany's waiting hands. Italy had moved from around his waist when trying to get him inside.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Shhh!" Germany interrupted him. "You never know who could be listening – remember, lose lips cost lives," snapped Germany, looking around again.

"Hey, you ok?" he whispered to the bird in his hands, and got a small cheep in reply.

"And how is he?" another question, another cheep.

"Do you think you can carry this for me?" asked Germany, bringing out a small slip of paper. Another cheep.

"Danke." This was followed by a kiss to the feathery body, and then the paper was tied to the bird's leg. It had to be a small piece to fit the small bird – only three words;

I miss you

"Ok, ready." And after another kiss, the bird took flight over the wall.

"Ve, Germany, why didn't you try this before?" asked Italy next to him.

"It's too risky to do a lot; this might be my only chance. They're watching me. They're always watching me, waiting for me to slip up so they can punish me more…" But anything else he would have said got cut off by the bird's return. Removing the slip of paper. On the other side was just one word – the only word which would prove the message had gotten to the one he wanted.

Awesome

"Take care of him ok," another kiss to the feathery body, another cheep and the bird was off again over the wall

"Auf Wiedersehen"

" Don't worry doitsu, if you stay strong then soon Germany the country will become strong again, and people will be proud to say I am German" said Italy trying to keep that smile on Germany face from when he read the note

"I don't know if I can be strong any more Italy," he signed the smile had already left

" But you have to be doitsu" the Italians voice came out in a bit of a wine

" Why?" this question seemed to drain him of his last strength

" Because you promised" wined Italy sounding more like a child then normal, sitting their hold up his pinky finger

" If Germany isn't strong and they to protect me, then other mean country will try and conquered me

Germany took Italy's finger with his own "your right I did promise to protect you, and you promised to protect me, even from self pity it seems" the smile had come back to Germany's face

" Si, I some times need to save Germany from himself, lets go home ok, I make some pasta nothing looks so bad after a large bowl of pasta" smiled Italy as he started to drag Germany away

" Any way like grandpa Roma used to say, Veni, vidi, vici, regionibus vitae tuae" Italy said proudly almost shouted, causing colour to come to Germany cheeks

"errr.. Italy how much Latin do you in fact remember" asked Germany carefully

"Not much really, but grandpa Roma was always saying it, so I guess it means some thing good" Italy said looking up at him

" It does kind of but I wouldn't use it around any of the other, ok," said Germany trying to get his face under control

" Ok doitsu, don't worry soon it will be spring time for Germany" Smiled Italy as they continued to walk back to Germany house

" You do know that we talking about the _Second_ World War right, France," snapped American

" But of course Américaine," France smiled as he flicked his hair

"Then why do you think say things like its third time lucky" snapped American

"Oui why in deed would I keep thinking that the _Second _World War was Germany _third_ try at being a great empire that could span the whole world" France said lofty before walking off

" Hey get back here and tell me what the hell you're talking about you wine drinking nympho" American shouted after him

" Just ignore him, he's only trying to work you up more" England said softly trying to stop another fight from braking out

Every day seemed to be the same, no one could agree on what they wanted, and every day American temper seem to get short and short until the morning of the 18th he walked in to the meeting room calmly and sat at his chair, then asked in a polite manner if a decision had been made, half an hour later that calm was broken,

" FOR HEAVEN SAKES, I DON'T CARE WHAT WE CHOSE ANY MORE, LETS JUST DECIDED SOMETHING SO I CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" shouted American slamming both his hands on to the table, as he looked up both his pupils explode, blinking lastly at the group and swaying from side to side as if he had gotten in to Russia secret vodka stash

"I feel weird" then he collapsed on the floor

" Well that can't be good, some one turn on the news" said England looking down at the fallen American, France went over to the closet, pulled out the remote and flicked on the big TV at the end of the meeting room

_This just in, at exactly 8:32 PDT the entire northern face of Mount St. Helens, in the American state of Washington, which for the past two weeks has been showing signs of an unusual burgle has just exploded, causing an eruption column 24.400 metals high, there have also been reports of a large mudslide, so far the casualties figure is unknown but the economic cost is set to be over a billion U.S dollars, so far sciencetist believe the eruption was called by a build up of hot air and stress on the rocks, More news as it become available. _

At this point the TV was switched off.

" Oh I didn't know the snow was grey here in American" smiled Russia as he watched the grey flasks slowly fall to the ground

" I think from now on, we shouldn't try and stop American from eating his burgers whenever he wants, agreed" asked England

"oui"

"da"

"yes"

This was the only thing they had agreed on over the past two weeks

Tak: Well here we are another little fanfic for my new fav hetlita

This one based in history a lot more then the other, and with lots of little hidden jokes for though who know where to look.

This one is two funny for you guys not to know

"coq au vin" is said, at least in English as "cock-o-van"

So of course France had to say that at least once in my fic


End file.
